Once Again
by FandiniLee
Summary: Mereka berdiri di depan takdir, dan mencoba untuk melewatinya, sekali lagi./ JaeWin, YuTae, TaeWin, Mpreg, OOC!


Warning : Yaoi, typo, alur berantakan. OOC, mpreg, dll.

.

.

 _Enjoy!_

.

.

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya suara keluhan terdengar di ruang tamu rumah berlantai dua itu. Sebelumnya Winwin selalu tidur larut malam gara-gara mengerjakan tugas matematikanya yang berlembar-lembar. Bahkan saking banyaknya tugas rumah yang di berikan Kang _Saem_ –guru matematika sekaligus wali kelasnya yang garang-, sampai-sampai dia berpikir baru bisa menyelesaikannya kalau dia sudah lulus universitas.

"Ahh! Aku bisa gila!" Seru Winwin yang baru menyelesaikan seperempat dari semua soal.

" _Wae_? Kau lelah? Istirahatlah… otakmu bisa panas jika kau menggunakannya sepanjang hari." Taeyong yang duduk di hadapannya sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliah, menatap wajah Winwin yang terlihat begitu mengenaskan. Sesekali tangannya membetulkan letak kacamata bacanya yang sedikit melorot. Mereka berdua sedang duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet bulu hangat. Di meja depan mereka ada bertumpuk-tumpuk buku tebal.

"Pasti ada masalah dengan sistem pendidikan di Korea Selatan. Apa gunanya belajar di sekolah sepanjang hari jika nasibku hanya di tentukan pada ujian kelulusan."

Pemuda cantik itu tersenyum. "Kau hanya harus melakukannya dengan baik. Ikut ujian kelulusan, lalu ujian negara, ke universitas, setelah itu kau bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri. Dan aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya."

Winwin menatap wajah Taeyong yang kembali fokus dengan kertas-kertasnya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya di China meninggal, ia memilih untuk tinggal bersama dengan hyung sepupunya itu. Hidup berdua dengan satu-satunya keluarga yang masih ada selama ini membuat Winwin mengerti jika pemuda itu sangat menyayanginya. Taeyong selalu berusaha meluangkan waktunya di tengah kesibukan kuliah dan mengelola café – _Yeobki_ _Café_ \- untuk bisa bersama atau sekedar berbincang-bincang dengannya. Dan diusianya yang masih muda dia sudah mampu hidup mandiri, bahkan mampu menyekolahkannya di sekolah mahal.

Susah untuk tidak iri pada Taeyong mengingat dia sendiri masih sangat bergantung pada pemuda itu.

Sambil menggeser duduknya, Winwin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Taeyong lalu memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku sangat menyayangimu, _hyung_."

Taeyong menghentikan kegiatannya dan balas memeluk Winwin. "Kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik, Win. Jangan pernah melakukan hal yang membuat _hyung_ khawatir."

" _Arraseo_."

.

.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk siap berangkat sekolah keesokan harinya. Mereka sudah bangun cukup pagi, tapi rasanya banyak sekali yang harus dilakukan. Taeyong yang sudah rapi dengan baju kuliahnya berkelebat kesana-kemari di dapur, membuat sarapan sambil mengomel tentang Winwin yang sebelumnya selalu menyisakan wortel di piringnya setiap selesai sarapan. Sementara Winwin sambil mengenakan blazernya, berusaha mencari buku-buku yang dia perlukan untuk ke sekolah di rak ruang tengah. Dan dia menarik sebuah buku berat di tumpukan paling atas, lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Ayo, sarapan, Win!" terdengar teriakan dari dapur.

" _Ne_!"

.

Ketika akhirnya mereka selesai sarapan dan Winwin kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil ponsel dan mantelnya, Taeyong dari bawah meneriakinya jika Jaehyun sudah menunggu. Sedikit bingung Winwin segera turun dan mendapati Jaehyun sedang ada di ruang tamunya.

" _Hyung_ , kami duluan." Kata Winwin sedikit berteriak karena Taeyong masih mencuci piring di belakang.

" _Ne_. Hati-hati." Terdengar sahutan.

" _Annyeong_ , _hyung_." Pamit Jaehyun.

.

Jarak antara sekolah dan rumah Winwin cukup dekat, sehingga mereka tidak perlu menggunakan kendaraan untuk sampai di sana. Cukup berjalan kaki selama lima belas menit.

Mereka melangkah dengan santai menyusuri trotoar yang cukup ramai. Dan mereka menemukan banyak hal yang biasa mereka jumpai saat pagi. Toko-toko yang baru buka, barang-barang yang terpajang di depannya, orang-orang yang sedang berbelanja, pergi bekerja, atau siswa sekolahan seperti mereka.

" _Ya_! Tumben kerumahku."

Jaehyun menoleh menatap wajah imut Winwin." _Wae_? Kau keberatan?" katanya. "Kau masih belum memberitahu _hyung_ mu jika kita berpacaran?"

"Aku belum berani." Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan semenjak tahun kedua mereka bersekolah di situ, dan sampai sekarang sudah berjalan hampir satu tahun. Dia tidak pernah menceritakan tentang hubungan mereka pada Taeyong. Selama ini saat berangkat sekolah, Jaehyun pasti menunggu Winwin di belokan dekat rumahnya untuk ke sekolah bersama. Dan Jaehyun juga jarang kerumahnya. Kalaupun dia ke rumahnya, Winwin akan mengenalkan Jaehyun sebagai teman sekolah. Sebenarnya Winwin tahu jika hyungnya itu tidak mungkin memarahinya. Tapi entahlah, dia belum berani memberitahunya.

"Kau punya mobil, tapi kenapa kau memilih untuk berjalan kaki." Winwin mengeratkan mantel saat udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Musim semi sudah hampir tiba tapi rasanya tetap saja seperti pertengahan musim dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin menemani kekasihku yang tidak mau kuajak berangkat sekolah dengan mobilku." Tangan Jaehyun terulur mengusap surai hitam Winwin.

"Jarak ke sekolah bisa ditempuh hanya dengan mengedipkan mata, kenapa harus repot-repot menghabiskan bahan bakar." Kata Winwin mencoba untuk beralasan.

"Itu kau tahu. Jadi kenapa menanyaiku?"

"Hanya saja, kau tidak lelah setiap hari menjemputku dan berjalan kaki?" Walaupun jarak apartement Jaehyun dengan rumah Winwin hanya beberapa blok saja, tapi tetap saja sebagai seorang kekasih dia merasa tidak enak.

"Cih, jika aku sudah lelah untuk apa aku harus rela bangun pagi demi dirimu?"

Setelah itu Jaehyun menggandeng tangan Winwin dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku coatnya sambil terus berjalan. Layaknya pasangan remaja yang masih di bawah umur, hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, dan berciuman ringan seperti biasa. Jaehyun paham jika Winwin belum siap dengan hal-hal yang lebih intim. Dan dia berusaha menjaga pemuda imut itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka sudah berhadapan dengan gerbang yang sangat besar. Gerbang masuk ke sekolah yang mewah dan elit. _Seoul International High School_. Banyak murid yang berdatangan. Dan sebagaimana mestinya sebuah sekolah mahal. Banyak di antara mereka yang datang membawa kendaraan pribadi. Bahkan ada yang datang dengan sopirnya. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang memilih berjalan kaku seperti Jaehyun dan Winwin. "Nanti waktu pulang aku ke kelasmu." Kata Jaehyun. Tangannya mengelus lembut pipi Winwin sebelum akhirnya berpisah karena ruang kelas mereka yang berbeda.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi, Taeyong dan Winwin libur dari rutinitasnya belajar. Dan mereka bisa sepanjang hari melayani pengunjung di café hari ini. Café itu dulunya milik orang tua Taeyong, saat keduanya meninggal, dia yang meneruskan usahanya bersama Winwin. Selama Taeyong kuliah, atau Winwin sekolah, café di serahkan kepada Ten –teman dekat Taeyong saat sekolah dulu.

Taeyong baru saja menuangkan caramel pada mocachino pesanan untuk meja nomor empat, saat sebuah suara mengiterupsi kegiatannya. "Aku mau pesan satu americano."

Dia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan berdiri di depan _counter_ , tangan kiri meyangga dagunya, dan kedua natra tajamnya mengarah pada pemuda cantik itu, tak lupa dengan senyum yang terukir di bibir tipisnya. Pemuda itu adalah-

"Yuta- _ya_!" Taeyong memekik bahagia.

"Lama tak berjumpa, _hyung_."

"Tunggu sebentar." Taeyong meminta salah satu pegawai untuk menggantikan tugasnya, lalu dia berlari ke arah Yuta dan memeluknya. "Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Pemuda Jepang itu membalas pelukan Taeyong dengan erat. "Aku juga. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Yuta melepaskan pelukannya, ketika Taeyong mengajaknya untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di sana. "Kapan kau sampai?" Tanya Taeyong saat dia juga duduk di kursi depan Yuta. Setelah sebelumnya membawakan dua cangkir americano. Untuk Yuta dan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku baru tiba di bandara 3 jam yang lalu. Dan aku langsung kemari." Jawab Yuta.

"Harusnya kau meneleponku dulu sebelum sampai kemari."

Sambil tertawa, Yuta menggenggam kedua tangan Taeyong. "Aku ingin membuatmu tersentuh dua kali lipat."

Taeyong memajukan bibirnya. "Tapi tetap saja kau harus menghubungiku."

" _Ya_! Di Jepang kau tidak kencan dengan gadis lain kan? Ada banyak gadis cantik di sana!" tanyanya lagi. Sebagai kekasih yang di tinggal pulang kampung untuk waktu yang cukup lama, sangat wajar jika Taeyong curiga pada Yuta. Karena lihat saja, Yuta begitu tampan, dan dengan tubuh yang maskulin, sangat memungkinkan jika seluruh gadis Jepang akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendekatinya.

"Kenapa harus mencari gadis lain, jika kekasihku sendiri sangat cantik." Jawaban Yuta membuat wajah Taeyong berpendar merah seperti matahari yang sedang terbenam.

"Winwin kemana?" tanyanya lagi. Sorot matanya menelusuri sekeliling café itu. Belum begitu ramai. Ada beberapa pasang kekasih, ibu dengan anak kecil, dan empat orang gadis seusia Winwin.

" _Ah_! Dia sedang menghantarkan pesanan ke toko buku seberang."

"Dia sebentar lagi lulus, kan?" tangan Yuta meraih cangkir americanonya dan meminumnya perlahan.

" _Ne_ , dua bulan lagi. Dia berusaha sangat keras akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan sampai tidur larut malam. Aku sangat khawatir."

"Kau benar-benar _hyung_ yang sangat menyayangi _dongsaeng_ nya." Yuta memandang wajah Taeyong tulus.

"Tentu saja. Winwin segalanya untukku. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaannya." Saat Taeyong mengatakan ini, Yuta bisa melihat matanya berkilau tajam. Dan itu mengingatkan Yuta dengan kilau yang kadang-kadang tampak di mata _okaa-san_ nya.

"Aku juga segalanya bagimu, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Cih."

.

.

.

Winwin sedang mengerjakan tugas di kamarnya saat mendapati ponselnya berdering. Pemuda imut itu segera mengambil dan memeriksanya, ada sebuah _chat_ masuk.

Dari Jaehyun.

" _Aku ada di apartement. Kesinilah!"_

Dia sedikit bingung, karena tidak biasanya Jaehyun malam-malam begini menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya. Biasanya Jaehyun yang datang ke rumah Winwin. Tapi dia tidak mau berpikir terlalu jauh, mungkin Jaehyun sedang malas atau mungkin sedang tidak enak badan. Sedetik kemudian Winwin menutup buku, mengambil mantelnya dan bergegas turun.

Saat Winwin melewati ruang tamu dia melihat Taeyong sedang membaca buku di sofa sebelah meja. "Mau kemana?"

" _Ne_? Ehhm.. mau membeli sesuatu. Sebentar saja." Winwin mencoba untuk beralasan.

"Setelah itu langsung pulang ya? Jangan lama-lama." Perintah mutlak dari Taeyong hanya bisa membuat Winwin mengangguk patuh.

.

Udara malam itu dingin sekali. Winwin menyusuri trotoar yang cukup terang karena cahaya bulan dan lampu jalan sambil sesekali bersenandung. Tidak butuh waktu lama dia sudah sampai di depan bangunan besar yang sudah dia kenal. Gedung apartement Jaehyun.

Tanpa keraguan, Winwin melangkah ke dalam lift. Suasana lengang. Koridor apartement itu tampak sunyi ketika langkah kakinya memasuki ruangan demi ruangan. Lalu dia membelok ke koridor lain dan akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah pintu nomor dua belas. Tempat Jaehyun.

Pemuda imut itu memencet bel dan menunggu…

"Jaehyun-ah! Ini aku.." kata Winwin lewat intercom.

Saat pintu berderak terbuka, satu tangan tiba-tiba menyergap, menyeret tubuh mungilnya dan melemparnya ke sebuah sofa besar.

Tangan itu, tangan Jaehyun.

Dia langsung menindih tubuh mungil Winwin dan memeluknya, lalu menciumi lehernya membuat pemuda itu bergidik geli.

"Jae-Jaehyun- _ah_! A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Winwin gelagapan. Tangannya berusaha mendorong tubuh Jaehyun menjauh. Tapi tenaga Jaehyun jauh lebih kuat dan seolah tidak peduli dengan segala penolakan Winwin, pemuda itu terus melancarkan aksinya.

Jaehyun menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah Winwin. Bulan yang bersinar dan tampak dari jendela besar, terpantul dari wajah Jaehyun. Winwin bisa melihat wajah itu berbeda dari biasanya. Mata yang sayu dan memerah, keringat yang membanjir. Sepertinya ini tidak bagus.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Win…" dan Winwin merasa jika dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. "Jangan lakukan itu, Jae. Kumohon!"

Tanpa aba-aba Jaehyun langsung merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mencium bibir Winwin.

"Mmmpphh…"

Winwin membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak mau seperti ini. Kedua tangannya semakin kuat memberontak, saat Jaehyun melumat bibirnya dengan kasar dan memasukkan lidahnya pada mulut Winwin. Seketika Winwin paham kenapa Jaehyun seperti ini, dari mulutnya dia dapat merasakan aroma yang aneh. Dia tidak tahu aroma apa itu. Tapi dia pernah mencium aroma tersebut sekali saat Taeyong pulang malam dengan kondisi mabuk. Jadi sekarang Jaehyun sedang mabuk.

Winwin menolehkan wajahnya ke samping untuk melepaskan ciuman Jaehyun. Tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan. Belum pernah Jaehyun bersikap seperti ini padanya. Tubuh mungil itu kembali memberontak, lebih keras dari yang tadi. Dan lebih keras Winwin memberontak, lebih keras pula Jaehyun memaksanya. Hingga lengan kirinya terbentur ujung meja.

"Lepaskan aku! Hiks… aku tidak mau!" isakan Winwin mulai terdengar, seiring dengan Jaehyun yang mulai melepas mantelnya.

PLAK!

"Diam! Jangan menangis!"

Jaehyun menamparnya. Winwin tidak percaya itu. Pipi kirinya terasa berdenyut nyeri, tapi tidak sebanding dengan hatinya. Dan ketakutan terbesarnya saat ini menjadi kenyataan saat Jaehyun mulai melepas pakaiannya dengan kasar. Lalu kembali menciumnya. Winwin sudah tidak mampu lagi melawan. Dia menyerah dengan semua yang akan terjadi padanya.

Malam itu Jaehyun meluapkan nafsunya dengan kasar dan berulang-ulang. Tanpa mempedulikan tangisan Winwin yang semakin keras. Tanpa mempedulikan Winwin yang hampir pingsan kelelahan.

Malam itu Jaehyun merampas semua masa depan yang di miliki pemuda berusia sembilan belas tahun itu.

.

.

.

Ketika Jaehyun terbangun keesokan harinya, kamarnya dipenuhi sinar matahari musim dingin yang serasa menusuk matanya. Mabuknya sudah hilang tapi kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. "Engghh…" dia mengerang pelan. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa meminum alkohol lagi.

Jaehyun mendudukkan tubuhnya membuat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya melorot menampilkan tubuhnya yang naked. Dia menatap bingung tubuh dan sekelilingnya yang berantakan. Mata Jaehyun terpaku pada seprai putihnya yang terdapat noda-noda berwarna pekat di sertai dengan sedikit noda merah. Dan seketika otaknya memproses dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ingatan semalam terngiang kembali di otaknya. Malam itu dia dan teman-temannya pergi ke club dan dia mabuk. Setelah itu dia pulang, dan di apartementnya dia menelepon Winwin. Lalu Winwin datang dan dia menariknya, melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa, lalu dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berakhir di tempat tidurnya? Tapi yang pasti waktu itu dia…

"Aaargh! Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Jaehyun meremas rambutnya. Apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada orang yang sangat dicintainya itu? Selama ini dia selalu berusaha menjaga dan melindungi pemuda imut itu. Tapi apa yang sudah dia lakukan sekarang? Memperkosanya?

Jaehyun mengedarkan pandangannya lagi ke sekeliling dan tidak menemukan sosok Winwin. Di carinya ponsel yang semalam entah dia letakkan di mana. Saat dia menemukan ponsel itu di bawah meja samping tempat tidurnya, dia segera menghubungi Winwin.

 _TUT…_

 _TUT…_

 _TUT…_

' _Anda terhubung dengan kotak suara…'_

Dia merasa semakin frustasi saat Winwin tidak menjawab teleponnya. Winwin pasti membencinya. Dia harus menjelaskan ini pada Winwin dan meminta maaf. Tapi saat dia menolehkan kepalanya pada jam di meja nakas sebelahnya. Dia ingat jika ini adalah waktunya dia pergi ke sekolah.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Siapa yang peduli dengan sekolah saat ini? Yang penting dia harus segera menemui pemuda itu.

.

" _Winwin-ah! Mianhae!"_

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Haiii Gaisss… ketemu lagi sama saya, author abal yang nggak tahu malu…

Nggak tahu malu? Iya. Demi apa berani banget saya bikin fanfic beginian.. entahlah saya hobi banget nistain Wingwing #DIGAPLOK

Saya akhir2 ini demen banget bikin ff yang kayak gini. Bahkan saking niatnya, saya sampai sering ngomong sendiri. Mempaktekan dialog-dialog yang ada di ff ini. Yang akhirnya bikin emak saya natap curiga, takut2 kalo saya gila.. kkkk~

Maafkan saya kalau ini gaje… dan maafkan juga kalau Jaehyun saya bikin agak jahat.. agak kok…T_T

Untuk awal-awal chap, mungkin nanti lebih fokus ke TaeWin, dan bakalan ada sesuatu yang nggak terduga nantinya di sini…

Tolong direview ya… biar saya semakin semangat ngelanjutin chapternya…


End file.
